


Forbidden: part two

by Georgie_Connor



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Exploring, F/M, Horny, Lachlan and Liv in a secret relationship, Liv and Lachlan having sex, Sex Toys, Sex at the mill again, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgie_Connor/pseuds/Georgie_Connor
Summary: Lachlan sneaks into the Mill to have sex with a horny Liv, bringing sex toys with him.





	Forbidden: part two

“Shhh. You’ll wake them.”

“Sorry.” Lachlan placed his backpack on Liv’s bed. “You look nice.” He walked up and kissed her “so beautiful” Liv blushed. “You think?” “Yeah.”

She had got her allowance and spent it on some new matching underwear. It was red with lace. Made her feel sexy. She loved it. 

He ran his hand up her thigh and up in between her legs. She closed her eyes as he gripped slightly. His eyes focused on her face as he took his other hand, slowly peeling away her bra to release one of her tits. She moaned as he leant down and kissed her sensitive nipple. He backed away and smiled. She opened her eyes to see him open his backpack.  
“I’ve got some stuff. Ordered it online.” Her eyes widened as he pulled out a pink dildo. It was a bit bigger than Lachlan’s dick “It vibrates. I want to see how it makes you feel.” Liv felt herself get wet. She nodded. Then he pulled out a smaller rabbit shaped object. “It’s rabbit ears for your clit.” He handed it to her as she smiled “I’ve never felt what it feels like to have a vibrator before”  
He pulled out some lube and a small tin of orgasm balm. “Going to make you feel amazing.” Liv rubbed her clit. “I’m so wet.” That made Lachlan’s dick grow. “I want to see you come so hard.” Her clit was practically bouncing at the thought. “Go on then.” She said cheekily. 

He removed his clothes down to his red boxers. He watched as she spread herself on the bed. He pealed her knickers off as he kissed down her thigh. “Fuck, you are wet.” His tongue lapped at her vagina. Her moans cried out before she stopped herself, remembering they’re weren’t alone in the house. His fingers slipped into her easily. “Have you been starting without me?” “Might have fingered myself half an hour ago.” “Without me?”  
“Sorry. I was just so horny after you went earlier.” He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the rabbit vibrator “well let’s make sure your completely satisfied this time, ya.” He turned it on and the buzzing started. He could see the excitement in her eyes. He placed it gently onto her clit and she jolted upwards. “To much?” He asked with concern. Her heart raced “wow, that felt amazing.” He places it back on her slit and she struggled to keep her bum on the bed. “Oh my god that feel… so good.” Her body pushed upwards into the toy. He ran the toy down towards her hole. The vibrations went through her. “Fuck me.” She was desperate. Lachlan laughed. “We have other toys to try. Hang on” he grabbed the balm and rubbed some on his finger and ran it over her sensitive clit. “I think it heats up. Make it even more sensitive.” “It feels good. Tingles a bit.” “Do you wanna try the dildo?” “Yeah.” He gave it to her to hold. “Feels good.” He gave her the lube to cover it with. “It’s a bit longer and thicker than mine, it’s 9”, Thought you might like to try bigger.” “I love your cock.” Her hand ran up and down the shaft “want me to fuck you with it as it vibrates?” “Yeah.” The anticipation in her body felt amazing. He ran the head along her vagina as the head slipped in. “The head is big.” Her breath caught in her throat. “You want me to stop?” “No. No, I like it.” He pushed in further and she felt so full. The dildo was harder than a real cock, she could feel pleasure spark through her. “It’s all the way in.” “Feels so, so good.” “Want me to turn it on.” “Yeah.” He presses the button and the vibrations started. “Oh fuck yeah.” He pumped slowly as her legs shook. “Harder.” She cries out as she tried her hardest not to make noise. He pounded her with it as hard as he could, her breath stopping for long periods of time as her body felt on fire. “I’m gunna come, fuck.” He rubbed at her clit as her hands gripped the bed sheets. “Fuck. Fuck.” She was so wet as he kept up the pace. “Ya.. yea I’m coming.” As he rubbed from side or side on her clit and pumped the large vibrator at the right angle she began to squirt over his hand. She looked down “fuckkk.” Her body jolted again and again as she sprayed over his arm and chest. “Yes, yes!!.” Her head fell back as he slowed down his hands. “You squirted.” He smiled. Liv couldn’t even speak. Her body felt like it was floating. “Have you ever done that before?” She shook her head. He put the toy down and leant over her, kissing up her chest and neck. “How did that feel?” She smiled. “Amazing.” “Yeah?” “We Are definitely doing that again.” “It was so hot.” He crawled off the bed and put the things to the side. She looked over to see his hard dick straining in his boxers with a wet patch at the head. “I want your cock.” He smirked “can you take me already. “I want to suck it.” She got up and kneeled in front of him. She pulled his boxers down slowly to reveal his red, hot, thick cock. “Mmm. God I love you cock.” She took it in her hand and licked the underside. She’d done this a few times and loved the way it made him feel. It twitched in her hand as she took as much as she could. It didn’t all fit in her mouth but she used her hands for the rest. His hand gripped her hair and she bobbed slowly back and forth. Her hand twisting at the base making his mouth water. He couldn’t last much longer. “Can I fuck You.” She pulled off with a pop and smiled. “Yes please.” She bent over the bed, as he got some more lube, rubbing some at her opening before pushing in. He grabbed her hips and frantically thrusted into her petite hole. “You feel so much better than the toy, fuck” this made him pull her up so her back was to his chest. “You feel so wet and hot.” He held her body to his and fucked up into her. Her hand sliding round and grabbing his moving thigh as he smack into her plump arse. “I’m close.” He pleaded. His hips moved fast as he came hard into her warm hole. He slowly pulled out and kneeled down, pulling her arse cheeks apart so he could get to the cum seeping from her slit. 

 

As he dressed he got the toys and lube and put them in the bottom draw of her wardrobe. “I’ll keep them here in case you want to use them. “Thanks.” He kissed her softly. “See You tomorrow, Yeah?” She nodded “Yeah.” She just hoped the boys didn’t hear her.


End file.
